Adventure Ark: Thoughts
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: This is what the characters are thinking during the adventure in Across the second Dimension. Ark I: Alessandra's thoughts. Just a little idea, if you don't like it, feel free to tell me, I'll cancel it. Other gendres are Hurt/Comfort and Drama.
1. Ark I: Alessandra: Rough Landings

**Ark I: Alessandra.**

**Chapter 1: Rough landings and Second Dimensions.**

**Summary: **_Well, today can't get worse. I started as a Dimension Traveller and instead now got myself about to get fed up to a Goozim. And to say today started...well, enough well._

* * *

**_Second Dimension._**

_Alright. _I thought. _This day can't go even worse than now._

I was chained to other people and was brought from some evil bots to our doom, composed by becoming the dinner of a Goozim.

Being watched by the evil version of the person behind me.

"I'll be honest, Ferb." said the boy I got to know today, Phineas, to his step-brother. "I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. But I guess that's life, huh? One minute you're having the best day ever, the next you're being fed to a monster the size of a two car garage."

I looked to the Goozim, and shrugged.

"I've seen worse." I told them.

"Oh, yeah?" the man behind me, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, asked. "Well, welcome to **MY** life!"

Then the Goozim roars and he hides behind a robot.

I rolled my eyes.

"Someone reminds me how we ended here?" I asked, to the boys.

"Of course." Phineas said.

He started to tell me how all this started, but...truth to be told I was paying a little of attention, being reminded of how I arrived here and how I came to meet Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Ferb and Perry...and how we arrived to the second dimension.

* * *

**_Flashback, this early afternoon._**

I just entered their dimension after being labelled the Dimension Traveller.

Of course I didn't know how to orient myself so I decided to use my Fly Card to scout the area.

And that's what I did, and it was there, that my adventure started.

* * *

**_A little time later._**

I was looking around still curious, when I noticed something coming close.

I didn't had time to see what it was because suddenly I collided with it and something else, that I wasn't sure what it was, and I was sent careening away with the...shuttlecock?

Okay, how in name of Arceus got this giant Shuttlecock sent in air?

Ah, well. Right now I shouldn't worry about it.

Because I should be worried about the fact I have to hold on the shuttlecock if I want to live.

Meanwhile I heard one of the boys that at that time I didn't know them, the one with red hair, say to the other that had green hair...

"It looks like we're going to hit that building that looks vaguely like your head!"

I looked on, and saw indeed a building with the writing **'Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.'** on a blanket.

Just great, what I really needed! Ending in an evil building.

I braced myself for the impact that came with something...a machine?

We collided with the machine and we landed a meter or two away from some computers.

"I stand corrected." I heard a man voice.

The two boys got out of the shuttlecock, and I managed too, even if I was feeling kinda dizzy.

The man instead reached us.

"Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock?" he asked the boys.

"We're really sorry, sir." the redheaded boy said. "I don't know what happened, one minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton platypult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your deluxe apartment in the sky."

"With me accidentally itching a ride." I said.

The boys turned to me, noticing me for the first time.

"And you are?" the red headed boy asked.

"Alessandra Cesarini, 18 years old and Dimension Traveller." I told them.

"Dimension Traveller?"

"I'm from another Dimension, that's all I can say."

"Alright."

"Hey!" the man exclaimed, making us look to him. "Just to let you know, you totalled my Other-Dimensionator."

"Sorry." I said.

This also caught the redhead's interest.

"An Other-Dimensionator?" he asked. "What does it do?"

"Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently." the man said. "But it's supposed to let me go into other dimensions."

"So, somewhat like my Dimensional Interpoke?" I asked, showing my Dimensional Interpoke.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Wow!"

I admit it. It was cool.

"That's cool!" Phineas said. "We can help you fix it."

Then he presented himself and the green haired boy.

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb."

"And I'm Alessandra." I said, bowing.

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." the man presented himself. "But my friends call me..."

Silence followed as his features got first thoughtful and then sad.

"I just got into such a funk." he said depressed.

"Ferb is naturally handy with tools, I'll bet we could put this thing back together again in no time." Phineas said.

That made Doofenshmirtz smile.

"Ah, what the heck, before we set up, there's a whole buffet here." he said, showing said buffet. "Please partake, I was expecting someone who seems to be running late."

The idea of eating didn't sound evil to me, also because I'm not good into repairing big things, so I took out my MP3, put it on 'Galaxies', grabbed a ham sandwich and began to eat.

Of course I was asking myself who he was expecting, but I decided that it wasn't so important.

Right then I didn't really know how that someone was so important.

* * *

**_An hour later._**

As I finished listening to 'Welcome to the show', I've noticed that the boys had restored the Other-Dimensionator.  
So I turned off the MP3 and put it away.

"Almost there." Phineas announced. "Okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator."

Then he turned to Doofenshmirtz.

"Was this working before?" he asked.

"Well, if by 'working', you mean 'functioning properly'..."

I looked to him, curiously.

"...Then, uh, no."

I fell down anime style.

"How no?!" I exclaimed.

Then as I got up I noticed Phineas putting out some wires that were wired to the 'SELF DESTRUCT' button.

"Well, I think I see your problem, everything is wired through this self-destruct button." he said. "Do you even need that?"

"Well, of course I need tha..." he started, but then stopped, realizing something. "Wait! No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh."

_How can he travel around the dimensions if he puts everything to a 'SELF DESTRUCT' button?_ I thought. _Well, at least, he realized that he didn't need it._

"So Ferb has rigged up this remote control..." Phineas continued, as Ferb shows the remote. "...so that if we get separated from the portal, we can open another one."

"Huh, nice touch, kid." Doofenshmirtz admitted.

"I guess this is the last piece." he said, showing the last piece needed. "Okay Ferb, boost me up."

Ferb lifts him up as I thought I heard a crash.

But I thought it was my imagination so I didn't think about it more.

But then Phineas looked behind him and spoke.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." he said.

Ferb put him down and the two walked toward...

I turned to see who was this Perry, and I saw a platypus.

"Perry?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

The two boys had reached their platypus and I walked toward them.

"Yeah, he's our platypus." Phineas told Doofenshmirtz.

"Awwww!" I exclaimed.

I read about platypuses not doing much but I liked animals like Pokemon, I knelt down and looked to the boys.

"Can I pet him?" I asked them.

"Of course." Phineas told me.

"Thank you."

I started to pet their platypus and giggled.

"I see you're taking good care of him." I said, smiling. "You're really two good kids."

"Thanks." Phineas said.

Then Doofenshmirtz spoke.

"Is every platypus named Perry?" he asked.

I looked to him.

"In a perfect world, yes." Phineas said.

"Aww, well he's a cute little fella, hi there." Doofenshmirtz said, as he walked to us, and I got up to let him kneel down.

He then started tickling Perry's chin.

"Gootchie..." he started, but then Perry chomps down on his finger. "OW OW OW!"

I and Phineas gasped.

"Perry, no!" he said, as he and Ferb pull him off. "We do not bite the elderly!"

"Again, Ow." Doofenshmirtz said, holding his injured finger. "No, it's okay, platypuses don't typically like me."

_Why don't they like him?_ I thought. _They don't do much._

Then he goes, and Phineas and Ferb decide it was time to finish the work.

"Well Perry, you're just in time to see us open a portal to another dimension." Phineas said, as they walked to the contraption.

I followed them and as Phineas, that was pulled up by Ferb, was about to place the piece in, Perry leaps and grabs it in his mouth.

I couldn't help but whistle.

"Wow!" I said. "They might don't do much but they can jump really up."

But they didn't hear me, as Phineas was put down and saw Perry run.

"Perry, what are you doing?" he asked.

Perry goes under the buffet table, and Phineas and Ferb look to him.

"Perry, no." Phineas said.

Then he grabbed the piece, but Perry wasn't going to let go, and Phineas started to pull.

"This is not tug of war, this is not tug of war!" he continued to say.

To the end he managed to pull the piece out.

"Silly boy, what's gotten into him?" Phineas asked, as they got back to me and Doofenshmirtz.

I shrugged.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh?" Dr. D said.

I nodded.

Then we heard a voice.

_"Remember, if your cover's blown, you'll never see the boys again."_ it was saying.

"Hey, does anyone hear someone talking?" Dr. D. asked.

"I do!" I said.

_"Never see them again..." _then the voice stopped.

"Uh, it stopped..." I said.

"Okay, here we go." Phineas said, and Ferb lifts him. "Right in the..."

I turned around and saw then their platypus on the couch and peeing.

"Hem, Phineas!" I called to him. "I think your pet is peeing on Dr. D's couch."

I saw Phineas look.

"Perry, no!" he exclaimed, as he and Ferb run over. "Not on the sofa!"

_It's me, or he's trying to stop the boys?_ I thought as Ferb picks him up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. D, we should take him outside." Phineas said.

They started to walk off when Dr. D stops them.

"No no, it's alright." he said, and I turned to see him turning over the cushion. "I was planning on replacing this old couch anyway."

"Then I guess it's okay..." I said.

"Yeah." he said. "Now come on, let's light this po stand, or however the saying goes."

I watched as Phineas, helped this time from Dr. D as Ferb is holding Perry, inserts the piece and it powers up.

"You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point, huh, I guess he's not coming." Dr. said.

_But who is this person he's talking about?_ I thought as he turns it on, and a portal forms.

"And now, the mind blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!" Dr. D. announced.

I held my breath in anticipation as it forms, and then a room with a couch in shades of pink and purple appeared.

Little did we know was that that couch was the beginning of our adventure.

* * *

**_End of my first chapter of Adventure ark: thoughts._**

**_What do you think? Should I continue?_**

**_If you don't like it, I'm going to delete this, it was a try._**

**_See you,_**

**_Legendary Fairy._**

**_P.S: I don't own anything but my OC, and this story is divided in arks, since it contains the thoughts of the characters that participated the adventure from the beginning._**


	2. Of Alternate selves and Secret Agents

**Chapter 2: Of Alternate people and Agents.**

**Summary: **_Alright, I'll be honest, at that time I would never thought that seeing a couch would bring at all the troubles we had to pass._

* * *

**_In the last chapter._**

_I held my breath in anticipation as it forms, and then a room with a couch in shades of pink and purple appeared._

_Little did we know was that that couch was the beginning of our adventure._

* * *

**_In this chapter._**

Silence fell over us, and I still didn't know how much troubles seeing that couch would bring us.

"Huh...it's a...it's a couch." Dr. D spoke to the end. "That's a bit anti-climatic."

"No duh..." I said sarcastically.

"I guess it's a nice couch, though."

"Well, yeah."

I had to admit that too, even if I didn't like pink and purple that much.

Then I noticed that he was looking back and forth between his couch and the other one.

"Hmm." Dr. D said, thinking. "Hey, I got an idea."

_I fear I'm not going to like that idea..._I thought.

Indeed I wasn't going to like it.

"Let's swap my couch for that one!" he said.

Then he enters the portal.

"I don't think we can do that." I said.

"Uh..."

But my warning went on deaf ears as Dr. D grabbed the pink couch and tries to pull it to the portal.

"Okay, I got it, I got...uh, maybe, hey, you want to give me a hand here?" he asked us.

Phineas then looked in.

"Whoa, awesome!" he said, and he and Ferb, that is still holding Perry, enter the portal. "Check it out!"

I entered the portal too, but didn't follow the boys as I watched Dr. D still trying to get the couch inside the portal.

"Hem, I don't think you should do that." I told the doctor. "That means you're stealing a property."

"Ahem." then a male voice said, making me jump and Dr. D drop the couch.

We turned to see a man with grey hair and moustache, and dressed in purple.

I bowed.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh uh, hello." Dr. D said. "Say, aren't you..."

But I never find out who he was, since we heard Phineas's voice calling for us.

"Hey, Alessandra! Dr. D! look at this."

"Hold that thought!" Dr. D said, as I bowed to him.

We then reached Phineas, Ferb and Perry that were looking out.

Dr. D was the first to reach them and I heard Phineas say.

"You're famous here!"

I reached them and I opened my mouth seeing what it was.

It was the Tri-State Area, which is various colours of purples, pinks and green.

A lot of places are all named after Doofenshmirtz, we also see the poster of Alt. Doofenshmirtz, that is wearing a black lab coat buttoned over grey pants and black boots, grey gloves, he has a goatee, spiked up hair and an eye patch on his left eye, which has a scar that goes over the patch.

Reveals also a large statue of Alt. Doofenshmirtz riding a rhino, holding a shield that reads ME and a sword that reads OBEY.

"Something tells me that we have to read it as 'OBEY ME'..." I mumbled.

Then also reveals a store called Doof Closet, signs on it read 'YOUR HOTSPOT FOR MANDATORY DOOFERALLS!, CLOTHES YOU MUST OWN!, HIGH PRICES!, EXPENSIVE, THE LATEST IN REQUIRED CONFORMITY!'.

Then they also see a subway train with Alt. Doofenshmirtz's face pulling into the station, its doors open.

**_"Get off!"_** we heard the VO of Alt. Doofenshmirtz yell.

I sweatdropped, and I had to admit it, I wasn't liking this.

Then I looked up and I saw a blimp.

"Look at that blimp!" I shouted.

The others looked up and Doofenshmirtz read it.

"'Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Your Leader'?"

_Alright, it's official! _I thought. _I'm not liking this._

Indeed I brought a hand to grip the collar of my sleeveless blue shirt, and as I pulled it I gulped awkardly.

What I didn't know was that I wasn't the only one nervous and not liking it.

"A whole Tri-State Area where I am already in charge!" Doofenshmirtz said, chuckling. "Yeah.

_This man is crazy..._I thought.

Then he looked to me, Phineas and Ferb.

"Wait a minute, I gotta check something out."

"Okay..." I said.

We continued to look to the area, and the more I looked and the more I got uneasy.

* * *

**_10 minutes later._**

"Wow, he's done really well for himself." Phineas said.

"I guess..." I said, still not liking it.

Then I looked as Phineas picked up Perry and shown him the place.

"What do you think, Perry?" he asked him.

Perry chattered after a minute.

Truth to be told I was curious about what that chatter meant.

"Wonder what it means." I said.

"We tried to do a Perry translator, but for some motives, it worked on every animal but not with Perry." Phineas exclaimed.

"Oh." I said. "That's bad..."

Then I noticed something.

"Hey, where's the doctor?" I asked. "Didn't he say he needed to check out only something?"

That makes Phineas and Ferb realize that he was missing for 10 minutes.

"Yeah, you're right." Phineas said. "So what do we do?"

"Well, we can ask the man that I think it's the secretary." I said. "Maybe he knows where he is."

"Good idea."

We went inside and I went to the man.

"Hum...excuse me." I said. "We're searching for Dr. D."

"Dr. D?" the man asked. "You mean the alternate self of our leader?"

"Uuuuuuuuuh..." I said a little weirded out. "Yeah, him."

"He went to meet our leader."

"Can we go there?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I don't see a problem, since you know his alternate self." the man said.

He pressed a button and four chairs arrived.

"Thanks." I said.

I got in the last chair, while Ferb in the second one.

"Here, Perry." Phineas said, helping his platypus in the third chair, between Ferb and me.

I noticed that the man's features getting shocked.

I raised an eyebrow, but then I noticed that Phineas was ready too.

"Hum, excuse me?" I called, letting it slide for the time and making the man look to us. "We're ready to go."

"Oh, sorry." the man said.

He pressed the button again, and we enter the hallway.

But before the doors of the hallway closed, I could have sworn to have heard the old man say.

"It can't be Agent P...he's a cyborg now..."

I looked behind, but the door had closed.

"Everything is okay?" then I heard Phineas ask me.

I turned to him.

"I thought I heard..." I started, but then shook my head. "It's nothing..."

"Okay..." Phineas said, unconvinced.

"Don't worry." I said, smiling a little.

That seemed to convince Phineas, because he turned around.

But when he did to see the surprises of this hallway, my features turned serious.

_What did he mean about Agent P?_ I thought. _Who is Agent P? And also...what he means by being turned into a Cyborg?_

I didn't have a good feeling about that, but I decided to worry about that later.

I focused on the lawn gnomes even if my mind was always returning to the old man's words.

* * *

**_Two minutes later._**

We ride to Alt. Dr. D's office.

"That was awesome!" Phineas announced, as he jumped, followed by Ferb and Perry.

"Depends from points of view." I announced, following them.

"Ugh, now who's interrupting me?" the man that I guessed was Alt. Dr. D asked. "Remind me to berate my Indentured Executive Assistant!"

"No, no, man, it's cool!" Dr. D tried to reassure his alternate self. "They're with me."

"Hey, Dr. D, we thought we lost you." Phineas said, as we reached them.

"Hey, guys!" Dr. D greeted them.

Then Alt. Doofenshmirtz grabs him.

"Whoooops!"

"You dare to bring a secret agent in here?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz hollered.

"This boy's a secret agent?" Dr. D asked indicating Phineas.

"No, no, not him!"

"The quiet one?"

I and Phineas looked to Ferb as he shrugged looking to us.

"No, no!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

And I had the sensation he was getting irritated.

"The girl?"

I saw Phineas and Ferb looking to me.

"No, I'm not a secret agent!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, HIM!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"This plant?" asked Dr. D pointing to something next to me, Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

I looked and saw a plant.

"A question..."I started, confused, looking to the boys. "How did that plant arrive?"

The boys shrugged.

"The platypus!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said, and I could tell he finally lost it. "That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!"

"Oh, come on!" I said. "How can a platypus be a secret agent?"

Everyone looked to me.

"What? Come on, they don't do much." I said. "Or at least that's what I have read in one of the books I read when I was younger."

Funny! It came from my mouth, but it seemed like it came from someone else...I was staring to have doubts about platypuses not dong much.

"Yeah, Alessandra's right, he doesn't do much." Phineas said.

"Oh oh this rich, I see what's going on here, you, you really think that he's your pet, don't you?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz asked, almost laughing.

"Mine, surely not." I said. "I got to know the boys and their platypus only today."

Then I jumped as the desk was thrown away.

"WRONG!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled, ignoring what I said. "He's using you, you're just his cover, he's a secret agent!"

"Okay, it's official!" I said. "We ended up with a madman."

Luckily I wasn't heard.

"Here, here, let me prove it." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said, as he looked up.

"General Platyborg, come down here at once!" he called.

"Who is General Platyborg?" I asked as I looked up. "A cyborg platypus?"

"Oooh, you'll see! He'll be here in just a minute, and then..."

I noticed that a figure was approaching, and I had the feeling that Alt. Doofenshmirtz should watch out.

"Maybe you should first watch out your feet." I suggested, as the figure got closer.

"Why should I..." Alt. Doofenshmirtz started.

The answer came as Platyborg landed on Alt. Doofenshmirtz's foot, making him yell in pain and hold his foot.

_And he doesn't say I didn't warn him..._I thought, winching however visibly.

"Ouch!" Phineas said. "That must hurt."

I nodded, but then noticed that Platyborg looked, what remained of organic, a little like Perry.

"Hem...I'm the only one that has noticed that Platyborg looks a little like Perry?" I asked.

None answered.

"Yes, I'm the only one." I mumbled.

But then I didn't continue as Alt. Doofenshmirtz gave his order.

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus?" he asked, making Platyborg first turn to him and then to Perry. "You know what to do."

And before I or Perry's owners could react, Platyborg charged and smacked Perry away.

I gasped, as Phineas looked worried to Perry.

"Perry!" he cried, as Perry landed on his feet and shaken himself.

I breathed in relief, seeing he seemed okay.

Then I got angry and turned to Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Are you happy now?!" I yelled to him.

"What was that for?!" Phineas exclaimed angry.

"Leave him be." I told him. "Let's check on Perry."

Phineas nodded.

We run to the platypus.

"Perry are you okay?" Phineas asked as we reached him.

While the boys knelt down, taking out also a stethoscope to check on his vitals, and I stood instead near them, to watch them.

"Told ya." then I heard Dr. D's voice.

I looked to them and I saw Dr. D crossing his arms, while Alt. Doofenshmirtz was looking to...Phineas and Ferb?

_Ahi..._I thought. _This can't be good._

Then I turned my attention to the boys that were still checking Perry.

Phineas had his hand over Perry's neck, or I think it is his neck, and Ferb was checking his heartbeats.

"How are his vitals?" Phineas asked worriedly to Ferb.

I was kinda worried too, but then I heard Alt. Doofenshmirtz next order.

"Wait, let me try something." he said.

I turned back to him, having a bad feeling.

My bad feeling was about to be proved right.

Indeed...

"Platyborg." Alternate Doofenshmirtz started, making Platyborg turn to him. "Do the same thing to those two boys."

That shocked not only me, but also Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"What?!" we both yelled.

But we didn't have time to react more than that because Platyborg leaps and charges at Phineas and Ferb.

"Phineas! Ferb!" I called. "Look out!"

Phineas and Ferb noticed the upcoming attack.

"What?" Phineas exclaimed.

I wanted to help them, but I was too late to stop Platyborg.

_Oh, please!_ I thought, desperately. _Someone, whoever! Stop Platyborg from hurting the boys!_

I didn't know that but my thought was a wish that would become true.

Indeed, when Platyborg was about to punch, Perry stands upright and socks him back.

This shocked me, Phineas and Ferb.

"Perry?" Phineas asked.

That made Perry realize what he did.

"Alright, if I find the person that wrote that platypuses don't do much, I'm going to tell him that the **HECK** they don't do much!" I said.

"HA! YES!" I then heard Alt. Doofenshmirtz yell. "I knew it!"

I turned around to see Alt. Doofenshmirtz gloating while Dr. D remained clueless.

"Wait, wait, a minute. I'm confused." Dr. D spoke. "Why does their platypus fight so good?"

_I'm seriously starting to worry about that man..._I thought.

Then I noticed Perry rolling his eyes while putting a fedora over his head.

That made Dr. D realize who it was, because he gasped.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" he then shouted.

I and Alt. Doofenshmirtz looked to him like he was stupid.

And believe me, I was thinking he was stupid!

"Really?" we both asked sarcastically.

From the look of Dr. D's face, when he looked to his alternate self, it was clear he wasn't getting it.

"What?" he asked, still clueless.

I rolled my eyes as Alt. Doofenshmirtz groaned.

Meanwhile Phineas was still processing what his pet did.

"Perry?" he asked once again, still shocked.

I was getting nervous, how if something bad was going to happen if we still stayed here.

"Hem..." I started. "I know you need time to process this, but I think it's better you do that while we're running."

That phrase proved to be right because then two armoured bots entered the room.

"Get them!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

I get fed up.

"Ah no!" I yelled, grabbing my Heart Key. "I'm tired of this!"

I released it as he turned into the Heart Wand.

Then I grabbed my Arrow Card, and I evocated it.

In no time the two armoured bots were destroyed, but I knew that we needed to get themselves out of here.

"Run!" I ordered, as I recalled my Arrow Card.

Perry pulled Phineas and Ferb away, and I followed them.

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas asked, and I knew that he was starting to process it all.

Then I shrieked, as more bots come in from the door, but we manage to swerve and slide under an animal skeleton, one of the bots knocking away the skull.

"Hey, be careful with that!" I heard Alt. Doofenshmritz ordering.

I saw the skull sliding near a window as we backed up.

I could tell that Phineas was getting angry.

And indeed...

"So this is where you disappear to everyday?" he demanded. "You come here and fight this guy?"

"I think he fights Dr. D." I said. "The other man is a madman!"

"Hey!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"What?" I asked. "It's true!"

Yeah, I found him a madman.

"And however the girl is right." Dr. D said. "He fights me, he doesn't really know this guy."

"Even if you're the same person." I grumbled.

Phineas ignored me.

"You fight a pharmacist?" he asked shocked. "Why would you even do that?"

"Maybe because he's not a pharmacist?" I asked.

Everyone looked to me.

"What?" Alessandra asked. "Oh, come on, seriously I'm the only one that found strange that a pharmacist would build an Other-Dimension-inator?"

The question was to the boys, since the platypus is fighting Dr. D everyday.

Silence followed once again.

I groaned.

"Yes! I'm the only one...AGAIN!"

"And however the girl is once again right." Dr. Doofenshmirtz started.

"And however, my name is Alessandra!" I grumbled.

"And however Alessandra is once again right. Actually I'm an evil scientist, but a lot of people are confused by the lab coat."

This shocked Phineas even more.

"You're evil? He's evil?!" he yelled.

"Yes, he is!" I said.

They back up to the window pane.

"Not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal, into an evil dimension..."

The Norm-bots got near them.

"...and you did nothing to stop us?!"

"Nice way to sum our situation up!" I said.

Then I realized something.

"To be sincere he tried to stop you! What we thought was a tug war was his way to stop you in pet mode!"

"And well, he did pee on the couch." Ferb added too.

That makes Doofenshmirtz realize something.

"Wait a second, I just realized, that was a conscious choice!" he exclaimed. "You peed on my couch!"

"No duh!" I said.

Perry shrugs embarrassedly.

Phineas didn't care about that.

"No no, peeing wasn't enough!" he yelled.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?!" I yelled.

Phineas ignored me.

"That's when you should've put on your little hat, not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!"

I grumbled.

"Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Prison?!" I yelled.

"Yes, prison!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said. "Guards!"

I looked to Perry.

"Perry, if you have something up your sleeve..." I started.

Then I stopped.

"...I mean upon your paw...do it!"

Perry nodded and pushes the brainfreeze button on his watch, Alt. Doofenshmirtz grabs at his head.

"Aaah!" he yelled. "Brain freeze!"

"Good move!" I cheered.

But then he pushes open the window open, and we fell down from the DEI building.

Little did we know, was that this would be a long day and also...a long journey back home.

* * *

**_End of the second Adventure ark._**

**_Alright, I finished the chapter._**

**_I don't own Phineas and Ferb but I own my OC and this story._**

**_See you,_**

**_Legendary Fairy._**


	3. Escaping

**Adventure Ark.**

**Chapter 3: Escaping and reaching the Alternate Flynn-Fletcher's house.**

**Summary: **_Alright, I don't know what is worst right now...Platyborg searching for us, Phineas being angry to Perry or the whole situation._

**_Last chapter._**

_Perry nodded and pushes the brainfreeze button on his watch, Alt. Doofenshmirtz grabs at his head._

_"Good move!" I cheered._

_But then he pushes open the window, and we fell down from the DEI building._

_Little did we know was that this would be a long day and also...a long journey back home._

**_In this chapter._**

I saw Perry sticking his foot, while Phineas and Ferb were screaming, in the skull's eyes sockets and while Phineas and Ferb grabbed the horns, I called out my Fly Card, flying near them, as Perry opened his chute.

**_"AGENT P!"_** a jingle could be heard.

I sighed, in relief.

_Maybe, we managed to escape for now..._I thought.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble processing this right now." Phineas announced, a little less angry.

"Welcome to the club, Phineas." I said. "I'm still trying to remember how I came to accept the job as a Dimension Traveller."

Then I saw Perry handing him a pamphlet.

"Phineas, Perry is handing you a pamphlet!"

"Uh?" Phineas said.

He takes it and opens it.

"'So You've Discovered Your Pet is a Secret Agent...'" then Phineas throws it away, too angry. "I don't want your pamphlet!"

_It's official..._I thought. _This day will be really long..._

Then I thought I heard wings being extended out.

"Now what...?" I started.

Then I had the good sense to look up and I did that.

My eyes widened as I saw Platyborg flying towards us.

"Uh, I suggest sending the arguments to later." I called. "We have another problem, right now."

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Platyborg coming **TOWARD **us!" I cried, pointing to the cyborg platypus.

They looked and saw my point.

"Uh-oh!" Phineas exclaimed.

Perry moves the boys away, and I barely escaped Platyborg's clutches too.

I would have breath in relief if he didn't turn back and fly at us.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled. "He's coming back around!"

I ducked and landed on the window bank, as Perry dislodged the chute as Platyborg cuts through.

I sighed in relief, as they landed and slide down next to me.

But my relief was short live when I saw Platyborg rocketing back to us.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled. "Seriously does he know when to give up?"

Then I was distracted from the incoming Platyborg when I heard some struggles.

I looked and gasped.

Perry was trying to remove his feet from the skull.

"Crud!" I yelped.

Phineas noticed that too.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" he said.

But Perry wasn't kidding as he continued struggling.

"For crying out loud!"

I turned once again my attention to Platyborg, as he was rocketing back.

"We have to help him!" I yelled. "And quick!"

Phineas grunted, but we run to help Perry.

I and Phineas grabbed Perry while Ferb grabbed the horns.

"What, they didn't teach you how to get out of this in SpySchool?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, can you just give Perry a break?!" I yelled.

But then I yelped as Perry is flung, and I saw him landing on the windows, balancing himself.

Meanwhile Platyborg lands next to him and his wings retract.

Perry turns the skull to face him.

"Oh snap!" I and Phineas said.

Meanwhile Perry's discarded parachute landed on them.

"Look!" Phineas said. "There's a logo on this parachute!"

"Wow!" I said. "It's nice."

Alright, I admit it, I'm trying to enlighten the mood...

"He's got his own logo?!" Phineas yelled.

...and I'm failing miserably, I know.

Then I knew that we had to help Perry, because if Platyborg is Alt. Perry, and he used, and I'm 90% sure about it, to be an agent, Perry is in troubles...also because his counterpart is 90% metal now!

"We have to help, Perry!" I yelled. "Platyborg is made of metal, and I'm sure that his wings aren't the only thing he has installed in."

Phineas wasn't exactly that happy, but he knew I was right.

I think that even if he is angry to Perry he really doesn't want him to be killed.

Alright, I suck to enlightening others mood, but at least I'm still good at speaking fate...and still thinking too high of myself.

We got out from under the parachute and grabbed it.

And we got out in time, because Perry was now near the edge and Platyborg had a spinning mace instead of his left hand.

Alright, now I never want to have to do with cyborgs that can morph their hands in weapons...they render them too dangerous!

And by too dangerous, none you might want to have to do with them, do you?

I certainly wouldn't! And I'm the one speaking, since right now there's a cyborg platypus about to kill Perry...alright, maybe I'm too extreme?

Then I decided it wasn't time to think about these, since we had a platypus to save!

I, Ferb and Phineas wrap the Platyborg in the parachute.

He stumbles and falls off the edge.

I sighed in relief.

"Alright, maybe for a little of time we managed to get ride of him." I announced.

And I quickly cursed myself, since it gave Phineas the opportunity to continue the discussion, like there hasn't been interruption.

"All this time, we're like 'He's a platypus, he doesn't do much'." he said.

I saw Perry looking to him and I felt sorry for him.

That allowed me to notice something really worrying...

The fact that the skull was caught in the chute lines.

And that made me know that there was no time about Phineas's yelling.

"Phineas..."I started calling.

"You..."

"Phineas!" I yelled. "Not now, we have another problem!"

To prove my point, I pointed toward the problem.

Phineas noticed too, because he continued.

"You, you're tangled up in the..."

Perry, since he was caught in the chute lines, is sent to the edge, we grab on, trying to get Perry free...with the only result of falling too.

Platyborg lands on a nearby ledge, while the four of us are instead flung into a window pane.

We all tip as they hit each one, lowering them to the ground.

We looked to it.

"Wow, saved by unconventional architecture." Phineas said.

I would have agreed if it wasn't for a Norm-bot approaches them.

"Were you saying?" I asked.

Meanwhile I noticed that the head of the Norm-bot wasn't like the ones I've saw, but it was...a little more human looking, alright I know he's still an evil Norm-bot...but it was kinda strange.

"May I please your pamphlet?" he asked.

We looked to each other, and I knew exactly what they're thinking...

Yes, we're in troubles.

Then the Norm-bot replaced its normal head with his armoured one.

Alright, not strange anymore.

"Show me your papers or be destroyed." he said with a deep voice.

Then I heard a noise that made me look up.

"Incoooooooooming!" I announced.

The skull lands on the Norm-bot's head, making it sputter and fly off erratically.

"Alright, somehow we managed to get ride of this problem too." I said.

Then I noticed a familiar pamphlet and took it, without the others noticing that, and then I looked to them.

"Now let's run before it's..." I started, but I had to stop when the door opens.

When it does, Platyborg comes out, tearing off the chute, and he started marching up to them.

"Too late..."I finished as we got up.

I heard another noise and looked up.

This time I saw the Norm-bot coming down, and it did...but right behind Platyborg.

Alright, I know it sounds evil, but I was kinda hoping that it landed on him...

"Maaaaaaaah!" I exclaimed. "Luck isn't right on our side today, is it?"

None answered and I could only watch as Platyborg goes back to marching...only to be hit by a bus.

I looked to the bus that was speeding away.

Alright, this was a little more extreme...but at least it saved us.

"I retire." I announced.

Then however we knew we had to put some distance, before he was going to back.

"RUN!" I said simply.

We run and I thought I heard in the distance the two Doofenshmirtz yell...

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

_Wow..._I thought. _Both curse Perry?_

**_In an alley._**

We hide in an alley behind a dumpster as several Norm-bots hover by, not noticing us, luckily.

"Looks like they're gone." Phineas announced after he looked.

"Good." I said, but then flinched when Phineas returned yelling to Perry.

"You're a secret agent?! And you've been living with us this whole time? Was that evil guy right? Were we just your cover story?"

I then remembered the pamphlet I found.

And deciding to find out the real motive because Perry never told the boys about him being a secret agent, I decided to give a look.

"Were you ever really our pet or part of our family?" I heard Phineas while I read the pamphlet.

_And how he can answer that, since he's an animal?_ I thought.

"Apparently not, cause you didn't trust us enough to tell us."

I gasped when I've saw the true reason because Perry never told them.

"Anyone else here leading a bizarre double life?"

I raised my hand likewise Ferb.

"Put your hand down, Ferb and Alessandra."

We put it down, even if I was wondering what kind of double life Ferb was leading.

However I decided I needed to tell Phineas about the consequences of them knowing about Perry's double life.

"Phineas..." I started.

"You're a secret agent." Phineas yelled.

No, it wasn't the right moment, as he looked to us.

"He's a secret agent!"

I looked to Ferb.

"Ferb, if you know how to calm him down, do that...now!" I told him.

Ferb nodded and puts a hand on Phineas's shoulder.

That seemed to calm him down a little.

"You're right, Ferb, we have to concentrate on the task at hand, we need to get back to our dimension, and I don't even know where to start.

I decided to bring up the subject of Perry having to go away later, when Phineas will be a little calmer.

Ferb holds up the remote.

Alright, maybe I should do it soon, if the remote will bring us home.

"Oh, that's right, the remote!" meanwhile Phineas said, taking it. "I knew that would come in handy! Alright, let's go home!"

He aims the device and opens a portal.

But as I could see a pastel coloured forest area with a weird, six eyed lizard type creature, I knew it wasn't my or their dimension.

"I don't think that's your dimension." I voiced it out loud.

"You're right." Phineas said.

He shuts the portal, taps the remote and opens and closes portal in different spots, each having the same image.

"Nope. Uh uh. Not that one."

"Look that they are always the same." I called.

"Great, now this thing's broken." Phineas said.

"Alright, things can't go worse than this." I said.

Right then, I didn't know I was being optimist.

Then I realized that we have another problem.

"Soooooooooooo..." I called. "What now?"

Phineas thought about it.

"We're gonna need some help." he said.

"That was obvious." I said.

He didn't hear me.

"I know! Let's go find us!" he said instead.

"Good idea." I admitted.

We peek behind the dumpster, and the road was all clear.

Then I noticed Phineas looking to Perry.

"Wait, a minute, I just realized, you could've been cleaning your own litter box this whole time!" he exclaimed.

I and Ferb looked to him too, as the platypus shrugged.

"Oh, we are not done with this conversation!" he said.

We run off, and I could tell he wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon.

**_Later._**

We were nearing the Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb's house.

At that time we had to hide, Phineas and Ferb in the trash cans, Perry behind one, and I had to use my Create Card for my own hiding place.

I heard two Norm-bots hover by our hiding place, and when we were sure they have gone, we looked out.

"Well, this should be our street." Phineas said. "But it sure looks different."

"Of course it is different." I told him. "We're in another dimension, that is under an evil dictatorship, with bunches of evil robots. I wouldn't be surprised it is different."

Phineas saw my point.

"You're right." he said.

Then they pop out of the cans and run, Perry following, I recalled my Create Card and followed them.

**_Alt. Flynn-Fletcher's house._**

We see a man that I believe it's the alternative dad of Phineas and Ferb, walking out of the house, and since we're hiding behind the bushes, Phineas and Ferb poke out.

"Dad?" Phineas asked.

I and Perry decided to stay hidden, just to not cause some confusion.

However we could see the scene.

Phineas and Ferb's dad looked to them surprised.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You better get inside before the Doofbot catches you."

Then he walked to be sidewalk.

"I'm off to the factory." he continued. "See you next week!"

I watched as he holds up a hook, which is attached to a harness he is wearing.

Then suddenly a bus passes, hooking him on, along with several other people, one of which is reading the newspaper, then it drives off.

I decided now it was safe to get out and I did.

"Alright, this dimension is weird." I announced.

Phineas nodded.

"Well, I guess we'd better get inside." he said.

I nodded.

Phineas was about to ring the doorbell when Perry walks up and we looked to him.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh..." I started. "Perry, you might want to change back."

"Alessandra's right..." Phineas said, also I noticed he had kinda cooled down. "Uh, I mean these guys might not know that you're not really a...you know..."

"To be sincere..." I said, making them look to me. "I don't think they know what happened to him."

However Perry saw our points, after he looked down.

He smiled sheepishly and reverts to pet mode, chattering.

I whistled.

"If I didn't see it with my eyes, I would find it difficult that he's a secret agent." I said.

I then noticed, after not being answered, that the boys were staring to him.

"Hem..." I said, deciding to break this embarrassing moment. "Shouldn't you ring that bell?"

That snapped both the boys back to what they had to do.

"Yeah, you're right." Phineas said.

He rings the bell.

I thought I managed to distract them a little but I had to take it back when Phineas and Ferb stare once again to the platypus.

Then the door is opened and I could see the alternative mother of Phineas and Ferb.

"Boys, I thought you were in your room!" she exclaimed, not noticing me and Perry.

She stood aside to let us come in, thing we did.

"Get back inside and get your Dooferalls back on before someone sees you."

Then she started walking away.

"If you need me I'll be hiding in the basement." she said.

I sweatdropped, having the funny feeling we wouldn't have to count on the adults.

"That was weird." Phineas spoke. "Let's find the other us."

He walked to the other room, and we followed him.

Little did we know was that this would bring some experiences and some problems...and for me to have to do a promise that will only get me in troubles.

**_End of the 3_****_rd_****_ Adventure ark._**

**_Whatcha think? Read and review._**

**_Also I don't own Phineas and Ferb, I only own Alessandra and this story._**

**_See you,_**

**_Legendary Fairy._**


	4. Promise, troubles and traps

**Adventure Ark.**

**Chapter 4: Of promises, troubles and traps.**

**Summary: **_Okay, why I always promise myself to never make a promise, and instead I get into making another promise and getting into troubles?!Seems destiny that I have to do troublesome promises..._

**_In the last chapter._**

_I sweatdropped, having the funny feeling we wouldn't have to count on the adults._

_"That was weird." Phineas spoke. "Let's find the other us."_

_He walked to the other room and we followed him._

_Little did we know was that this would bring some experiences and some problems...and for me to have to do a promise that will only get me in troubles._

**In the other room.**

Phineas, Ferb and I walked in.

"Hey guys!" Phineas greeted.

I saw the boys that must be Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb.

Alright, apart from paler skin, buzz haircuts and Dooferalls...they're really alike.

However, as Phineas greeted them, Alt. Phineas got scared.

"Oh no, they're replacing us!" he exclaimed and hides behind the couch.

_Okay..._I thought. _This is strange..._

"I must not have conformed quick enough." he then continued.

This shocked me.

_What?! _I thought. _If you don't conform quick enough, they can replace you?!_

Alright, the more time passes, the more this dimension is getting strange!

However I knew that they needed to be reassured, and Phineas must had thought that too because he spoke.

"No no, it's not like that, we're you guys from another dimension." he said.

That seemed to reassure Alt. Phineas enough to get out of his hiding place.

"A different dimension?" he asked, walking toward Phineas and Ferb. "Is that allowed?"

"Apparently."

I was kinda lost in thought so I didn't notice quickly that Alt. Phineas was looking behind me, but when I did, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" I said, and backed a little away to allow him see who was behind me.

And I noticed it was Perry.

And also...I noticed Alt. Phineas's features became happy.

"Oh look!" he cried. "Perry's back!"

He runs up and hugs Perry.

"Where have you been? We missed you so much!"

I found the scene so heart-warming and heartbreaking.

You want to know why so heart-warming and heartbreaking?

Well, heart-warming because I know that Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb miss their Perry and heartbreaking because since I know that Platyborg is Alt. Perry...and he doesn't remember them.

I couldn't bring myself to break the news about Perry not being their Perry, but I knew it had to be done.

And Phineas knew that.

"Uh, Phineas, he's not your Perry." he said walking toward his alternate self, that was still holding Perry. "He came with us."

My heart broke more when I saw Alt. Phineas face falling.

"Oh, sorry." he said.

He reached to hand him back, but then stops.

"Wait, can I hold him a little longer?" he asked.

Then without even waiting for the answer, he hugged Perry again.

Now my tears were falling freely, and I didn't even try to stop them.

To the end Alt. Phineas hands Perry back.

"It's just, well, he left one day and never came back." he explained, as Phineas took the platypus back. "He's been gone for a long time and I'm really worried."

Now I knew totally that Platyborg was Alt. Perry, and now I totally knew I couldn't tell them about his fate.

But Phineas instead thought different, because I saw him opening his mouth, but I knew I couldn't let him tell them about Alt. Perry's fate.

I walked toward him, and put a hand over his shoulder.

That made him look to me and I simply shook my head, letting him know it wasn't the right time.

Phineas got it, because he nodded.

I thanked him and I went near the couch, to continue working to my newest battle costume.

I was about to start when I heard noises coming toward this room.

I looked up to see in time a teenage girl, that looked around 15 with orange hair, dark blue eye, pencil neck and Dooferalls, entering the room.

"Alright, you know the only time we're allowed to make noise is on Doofens Day." she was addressing surely Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb. "So keep it..."

She stopped noticing that there are the four of us.

She turned around.

"Are there four of you in this room?" she asked, not looking back.

_Hey, and I and Perry are invisible?! _I thought.

"Six counting Perry and Alessandra." Phineas corrected her.

_Well, he might be angry to Perry, but at least now he seems a little calmer...maybe soon I can tell them about the pamphlet._ I thought.

Then I was snapped back out from my thoughts when Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb's sister spoke again.

"I see nothing, I have plausible deniality." she said and then she walked off.

Okaaaaaaaaaay...It's still getting strange…

Then I noticed Phineas putting down Perry and looking to Alt. Phineas.

"Boy, your Candace is much less curious about you're up to." he said.

_Ah, so the girl with the pencil neck is Alt. Candace?_ I thought, then shrugged.

Some silence followed these words.

"What do you mean?" Alt. Phineas asked.

"Well, it seems like our Candace has spent her entire summer focused on what we're doing." Phineas said.

Other silence, this time a little more uncomfortable.

"Summer?" Alt. Phineas asked to the end. "I think that was outlawed a long time ago."

This shocked me, because I looked up from my work.

"You guys don't have summer?" Phineas asked, shocked too. "Well that's-that's terrible."

"And also it's no right!" I said.

Everyone looked to me.

"What?" I said, a little irritated. "I know about summer, ya know? I have it also in my dimension. It shouldn't be outlawed."

I then returned to my work, having said all.

"Summer..." then I heard Alt. Phineas say. "It sounds dangerous, yet oddly compelling."

A minute of silence followed.

"What is it?"

"What is summer?" Phineas's answer came. "Man, where do I begin?"

Silence followed that statement, and I sighed.

I looked up once again from my work and looked to them.

"Look, if you don't know how to explain it at words..." I called to them. "Why don't you do it with a song?"

Another minute passed but then the boys smiled.

I knew that what I proposed was a good idea.

**_(Song: Summer (Where do we Begin?))_**

**_Phineas: _**_The days are longer, the nights are shorter, the sun is shining_

**_Ferb:_**_ It's noticeably warmer_

**_Phineas: _**_Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold_

_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told_

_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin_

_It's summer, man where do we begin?_

_Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat_

_Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet_

_It's also...Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots_

_Or locating Frankenstein's brain_

_Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent_

_Or driving our sister in..._

**_The music stops._**

I look once again from my work to look to the boys, confused.

"Alright, you two." I said. "What were the last lines about?"

Silence followed my question.

"Maybe we're going too fast." Phineas said, having stopped strumming the drums, while Ferb stopped strumming the guitar.

I looked to the boys and found them shivering.

"You're not only going too fast." I said. "You're also scaring them."

Phineas and Ferb saw my point.

"You're right." Phineas said.

"What about you start the music again, but slowly this time?"

"Yeah, it should be better." Phineas said.

**_The music restarts._**

**_Phineas:_**_ Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade_

_Summer, it's sitting with your brothers in the backyard under the shade of a big tree_

_That's what it means to me_

_The days are longer_

**_Both Phineas:_**_ The nights are shorter_

_The sun is shining_

**_Alt. Ferb: _**_It's noticeably warmer_

**_Phineas:_** _Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold_

_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told_

_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin_

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

**_End of music._**

I have to admit it that was really a good way to describe summer.

"Wow, summer sounds like a blast!" Alt. Phineas exclaimed.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, like this summer for instance, we built a roller coaster, we became one-hit wonders..."

Alright, now this sounds a little too extreme...but then who I am to judge?

I mean I saw them repairing an Other-dimensioninator...even if no offence, they could have avoided it...

Well, let's go back to...

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!"_ I then heard the TV announce.

...I retire that...now what?

I noticed Perry walking over to it and I decided to follow him.

I walked to him and got down to sit on my ankles.

You can't image my surprise when I saw that Alt. Doofenshmirtz was on the TV.

_"This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus, if you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends."_ he was saying.

I gasped when he showed the photo of me, Phineas and Ferb.

_"If you don't, all bets are off."_

Okay, I don't know what stopped me from going into a full yell with curses all on the way.

Maybe the fact that there are 10 years old boys in the other room, and also...Perry's look like he decided to what to do.

"Perry!" I then said. "You're not going to turn yourself in, do you?!"

He nodded.

"But Perry...you're in a delica..." I started, but then stopped when I saw him taking out quickly his fedora, taking out a block notes and a pen, putting back the fedora on his place and started to write down something.

I waited, tapping my feet a little on the floor, waiting for him to be done.

When he did, he handed me the note and I began to read.

_'Alessandra, I know that I'm already in a delicate situation, and I know the consequences of me going to do what I'm going to do...'_

"You do?" I asked, looking to him.

He nodded.

_'...also I know about the fact that you're a girl with more power than I think it can be possible and you can protect them, but what if you don't manage to protect them?'_

"Alright, point taken." I said.

_'Also, please make sure they get back to their dimension safely.'_

"What?! You mean we have to go back without you?!" I yelped.

He nodded.

_'Also you and the boys don't know about the consequences of me exposing my secret to them.'_

"Instead I do."

I grabbed my bag, and took out the pamphlet I found before.

"Here!" I said, revealing it. "I found it when we run away from that Norm-bot and Platyborg."

I sighed.

"I tried to tell them, but Phineas was still to angry to listen to me..."

Then I sighed again, and knowing that I might not manage to get Perry to stay, I looked to him.

"Alright, I know I'm going to regret this, but I promise that I'll make sure they return back to their dimension safely and I'll help you sneak away without them noticing." I said.

Alright, really, why every time I promise myself to never promise anything anymore, and instead I find myself having to break that promise and do another promise?

And why I have the feeling this one will bring a lot of troubles?!

I sighed and then I made sure that none was watching, I helped Perry begin his sneak out.

He went to hide behind a curtain to put his fedora on, and he was about to go if it wasn't for...

"You're kidding me!" Phineas's voice could be heard.

I jumped, shrieking while Perry stopped.

I turned around to see indeed Phineas and Ferb reaching us.

Okay, now I know that I totally suck even trying to help someone sneaking off.

"You're actually sneaking away again?" Phineas continued. "And Alessandra was helping you?!"

"Phineas..." I started.

"No, Alessandra." Phineas said, angrily to me. "I don't want to hear you right now."

Alright, now I totally know I shouldn't have done that.

"But..." I continued.

This time I was just ignored.

Okay, once again wrong time.

"So nothing's changed, huh?" Phineas continued, as I didn't interrupt. "Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could've made a great team? But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust."

_Speaks the one that is saying that. _I thought scoffing. _If he trusted him, he would have read the pamphlet._

I didn't say that out loud because I would just be ignored.

Perry meanwhile looks down ashamed.

"You don't need to sneak away anymore, we know your secret, you can just go." Phineas continued.

Okay, remind me to drink hot tea to calm my nerves...because I think soon or later I'm going to do a big yell...

I then watched Perry walk off sadly, but I saw also him giving me an apology.

He shouldn't...It's not his fault because Phineas is angry to me.

We then watched him go away from the doorway.

**_(Song: I Walk Away)_**

_I walk away_

_From you my friend_

_I hope that this_

_Is not the end_

_Of all the times we figured out_

_How to seize the day_

_And I walk away._

**_Song ends up._**

I continued to watch him walking sadly down the road as it begins to rain.

"You know, I used to think you couldn't spell 'platypus' without 'us'." I heard Phineas said.

I turned around and saw him walking back inside.

I followed him, not bearing to have to look to Perry retreating form anymore.

"Well, you can, but it would just be 'Platyp'." I heard Ferb say, and then he shuts the door.

I looked however out of the window and decided to redo my promise.

_I'll make sure that the boys will get back home but then I'll come back to save you, Perry._ I thought.

"Well, I guess if you guys can't help us fix the remote, we could check with Isabella." I then heard Phineas say.

"Who's Isabella?" Alt. Phineas asked.

"The girl who lives across the street."

"Mom says that talking to neighbours can be dangerous."

"It's true." came Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb's mother's reply.

_That's strange..._ I thought.

"Well it's time you meet her, come on, you'll like her." Phineas said.

_Depends how she is in this dimension..._I thought.

"What about the Normbots?" Alt. Phineas asked as we sneak out.

"I think we should have a plan before we sneak out like this." I added.

"Relax, we've been avoiding them all day, if you're really careful, you can..." Phineas started and they stop in front of a Norm-bot.

"Were you saying?!" I shrieked.

"Okay, we got to be more careful on that."

"Ya think?!"

"May I please see your identification?" the Norm-bot with the polite head asked.

"Uh..." Phineas started.

I groaned.

"Here we go again..." I said, grabbing my Heart Key.

"Display your travel papers or be destroyed, display-display..."

Then suddenly it sparks and shudders, then collapses, revealing a boy with the strangest cut ever, and dressed in a black T-shirt and brown shoes, that was on its back, pulling out wires.

"I can't stand these things." the boy said.

"Hey, it's Buford!" Phineas said.

"Do I know you guys?" Alt. Buford asked.

"We're Candace's brothers and Alessandra, we're going to Isabella's."

"Are you part of the Resistance?" Alt. Phineas asked.

"I used to be, but I got so good at it, that I started resisting them." he said.

I sweatdropped.

Then turning to Alt. Phineas.

"The Resistance?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a group of rebels that is trying to stop Doofenshmirtz's powers." Alt. Phineas explained.

"Wow."

Then I realized something.

How do they know about the Resistance, if they don't get out from the house?

"How do you know about the Resistance?" I asked.

"We heard it through the Doof Channels."

"Oh."

Then we started to move again, but once again we're stopped from another bunch of Norm-bots-

"May I please see your identi..." they started, but now I was too fed up.

Without the incantation I released my Heart Key and by calling my Arrow Card, I made short work of the Norm-bots.

"None tells me what to do, not when I'm in a bad humour." I announced.

I started walking ahead, but then I noticed they weren't following.

"Hello?!" I called to them. "I don't want to remain here in the open and be an easy target, so can we move?!"

That made them realize that there were other things to worry about, and they reached me.

Okay, I know it's not nice for me, but I'm so nervous...and too worried...

I mentally sighed.

Well, right now I have other things to worry about.

**_Five minutes later._**

We reached Alt. Isabella's house, with no more incidents.

"Are we sure it's safe?" I asked, as Alt. Buford opened the gate.

"Yeah, Isabella's house is right over..." he began, but suddenly a trap door opens under us.

Alright, someone reminds me to not trust him so easily." I asked the others.

Then we all scream and fall down.

Little did we know was that that trap door was where things will start to really change.

**_End of the 4 chapter._**

**_I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but my OC and this story._**

**_Read and Review, please._**

**_See you,_**

**_Legendary Fairy._**


	5. Meeting, news and darkness

**Adventure Ark.**

**Chapter 5: Of meetings, news and darkness.**

**Summary: **_Alright, things are getting stranger, then worse, than once again stranger, worse and to the end a little exciting...Silence. Just a little._

**_In the previous chapter._**

_We reached Alt. Isabella's house, with no more incidents._

_"Are we sure it's safe?" I asked, as Alt. Buford opened the gate._

_"Yeah, Isabella's house is right over..." he began, but suddenly a trap door opens under us._

_"Alright, someone reminds me to not trust him so easily." I asked the others._

_Then we all scream and fall down._

_Little did we know was that that trap door was where things will start to really change._

**_In this chapter._**

I squealed as we landed.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I would have got up if it wasn't for a group of shadowed figures tying us up.

Then we saw a group of girls, dressed militarily, and a girl with black hair walked to us.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked in a though voice.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked.

Meanwhile I struggled to get my hands free.

Alright, I admit it, I'm testard when I want to be, but sincerely I don't like being tied...

**_Back to our current situation._**

...well, to be sincere I don't like to be chained too, but ya get the situation...

**_Back to flashback._**

"Do I know you?" Alt. Isabella asked Phineas.

"Hey, Isabella." Alt. Buford greeted her.

Alt. Isabella groaned.

"Ugh, him I know." she said.

Then looking to said boy.

"Buford, what do you want? I thought you were resisting us?"

"I was helping Candace's brothers and the girl that looks like Alessandra cross the street." Alt. Buford said.

"Candace has two sets of twin brothers?" Alt. Isabella asked. "And Alessandra has a twin sister?"

"Uh no, we're from another dimension, we're trying to get back." Phineas chimed in.

"Alright girls, release them." Alt. Isabella ordered.

"You don't need to release me." I called, having untied myself and now standing up.

They all looked to me, shocked.

"How...?" Alt. Isabella said.

"I can undo any type of knob." I explained.

"Well, you're good!" said Alt. Isabella, though.

"Thanks...I think." I said.

Then as silence fell and none was doing anything, I spoke.

"What do you think about releasing the others as you have decided?" I asked.

That brought everyone to reality.

"Oh, right." Alt. Isabella said.

Turning once again to the girls.

"You know what to do." she said.

The girls nodded and pull on the ropes that were tying the boys, and they untied them.

I opened my mouth as they emerge in a pose, then collapse, a door opens, revealing a computer area.

We started to walk.

"Why would you want to come to this dimension anyway?" Alt. Isabella asked to Phineas.

"Well, we didn't mean to come here..." Phineas started.

I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, you're the ONES excited to see this world...and also YOU'RE the ones that repaired that Other-Dimensionator..._I thought.

"...and now we can't go back unless we fix this device." Phineas continued, as he shows the remote.

_Well, not that I'm coming back with you if you manage to fix that device._ I thought.

"Well, we may have someone who can help you." Alt. Isabella said.

They reached a chair.

"Dr..." Alt. Isabella started when suddenly someone entered the computer area.

They were hiding in a black cloak so it wasn't easy to take in their appearance, but Alt. Isabella seemed to have recognized her.

"Oh, Alessandra. How did it go?" she asked.

_Alright, Alessandra?_ I thought, shocked.

I watched as the figure took out her cloak, and revealed herself.

She was 18 years old, like me, and had brown eye.

And that's what she looked like me, because the rest was...more different.

Her hair was waist-long dark brown hair with red highlights, she wears a purple sleeveless military top, with a yellow jacket that is short sleeved and had a military insigne, she wears a purple military skirt, with yellow belt, and purple leggings, her shoes are purple and yellow, and she has on her belt devices and behind her shoulders, she had a Wand coloured purple and yellow.

_At least, her powers are different from mine. _I thought.

"Sorry for the lateness." she called. "Had some problem with the Norm-bots. Today it had been difficult to avoid them."

"Really?" Alt. Isabella asked.

"Yeah..." she started, then saw us.

"I didn't know Candace had two set of twin brothers, and I didn't know I had a twin sister." she said.

_Here we go again..._I groaned.

"No, we are from another dimension." Phineas said.

"Oh." was all that Alt. Alessandra said.

Then I remembered that Alt. Isabella was presenting us someone before Alt. Alessandra came in.

I turned to the girl.

"Excuse me, uh..." I started, not knowing if I could call her Isabella.

"Isabella." Isabella told me.

"Alright..." I said.

Then coughing.

"Isabella, didn't you say that you have someone that can help us?" I asked.

"Oh, right." she said.

Then to the chair.

"Dr. Baljeet!" she called.

A chair turns, revealing Alt. Baljeet.

"Baljeet!" Phineas exclaimed.

"That's Dr. Baljeet to you." he said. "Were you not listening?"

"Yeah, he wasn't..." I mumbled. "For the FOURTH time!"

That made everyone turn to me.

"What was that?" Alt. Alessandra asked.

I sighed, and slapped my forehead.

"Nothing!" I said. "Just don't mind me, I'm used to not being listened, so please don't ask me."

Alt. Alessandra raised an eyebrow, but since I wasn't in the humour of speaking, I went to a corner, took my MP3, and listened to 'Galaxies', to calm my nerves.

**_Three minutes later._**

I was jerked out of listening to 'Welcome to the Show' from a man's voice.

"Ask your leader what?" he was yelling.

I turned off my MP3 and took out my earphones to look to the silhouette of a tall, muscular man.

I made a small yelp sound and jumped in shock.

But then to my shock, we heard coughing and then Alt. Candace came from behind the silhouette that was effectively a bush.

_Alright..._I thought. _What's going on?_

"Okay, who made the topiary out of wild parsnips?" Alt. Candace demanded. "I'm allergic, and it's messing up my voice!"

_Alright, in this story I'm still missing something..._I thought.

"Candace, you're the leader of the Resistance?" Alt. Phineas asked.

The 15 years old girl reached him and Alt. Ferb.

"What are you two..." she started, but her voice was once again messed.

She coughed.

"...doing here?" she asked, her voice once again normal. "Never mind, I'll deal with you later."

She then walks up to Phineas and Ferb.

"You two! I've been spending all these years trying to keep my brothers safe, and suddenly their faces are all over the Doofen Channel!"

_Alright, I have the bad feeling this won't get good..._ I thought.

And right then I didn't know how right I was.

"We're just trying to get home." Phineas said.

"Well, what's stopping you?" Candace demanded.

"Right now? Quantum Physics."

"Baljeet?" Alt. Candace asked.

"They'll need 8 million gigawatt's for inter-dimensional travel." Dr. Baljeet said.

"Then we've got work to do."

To Alt. Isabella.

"Isabella, start redirecting the power."

"Aye, aye!"

Then Alt. Candace turned to a girl sitting to the computer.

"Gretchen, monitor the Doofen Channel." she ordered. "Make sure we're not raising any alarms."

"I'm on it." Alt. Gretchen said, as she worked to the computer.

Then Alt. Candace moved to Alt. Buford.

"Buford, keep resisting." she ordered.

"No!" he said.

"Excellent."

_But has she realized what he said?!_ I thought, watching the scene.

Then Alt. Candace returned deep.

"And will somebody's get rid of that topiary?" she demanded.

Two girls lower down and pull it away, Alt. Candace coughed and she said in a normal voice.

"Thank you."

I then decided to go and change myself, since I was going to keep the promise made to Perry and then I would return back to save the platypus.

**_Half an hour later._**

I got out of the room where I was in after I changed in my battle costume.

Alright, I know it's strange to change just for a rescue mission...but I kinda got used to change in random costumes when I was still Card Capturing and Card Changing that...well...It would feel strange for me not going in my battle costume.

And now I have to face Alt. Candace to explain that I wasn't going to the other dimension right then.

However my thoughts were stopped when I noticed that there was the remote hooked up to a device and it opened a portal to what I'm sure it was their dimension.

Indeed...

"Ferb, I think we got it, it looks like home." Phineas announced.

Ferb gave a thumbs-up.

_Well...I guess it's now for the goodbyes._ I thought as I walk to them.

"Well, thanks everyone." Phineas said.

Then he realized something.

"Hey, where's Per..." he started, then he remembered. "Oh, that's right."

Then suddenly, before they could step in.

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!" _the TV said.

"No!" I yelled. "Not again that sound!"

They looked to me, but I then looked to the TV and I see a Norm-bot, with the polite head, instead of Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

_"This just in, our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemy number one, Perry the alternate-dimension platypus!"_ he said, then shows Perry's mugshot, an X going through it. _"I guess we won't be seeing him any more, except as a Platyborg."_

"There!" I exclaimed, sending to hell every promise I made to Perry. "I **KNEW **I should have stopped him from turning himself in!"

Phineas and Ferb turned to me, shocked.

I could feel their looks, so I was certain of that.

"Yes, that was WHY he was sneaking away, and I was helping him!" I said, not looking to them. "And by the way he did that for your safety!"

Then I noticed the channel switching to a test pattern.

_"It's 3:30, we now conclude our broadcast day."_ he said.

_"Now go to bed!"_ Alt. Doofenshmirtz's voice-over could be heard.

_Alright, there's no way I'm going to allow Alt. Doofenshmirtz do to Perry what he did to Alt. Perry! _I thought.

I was going to ask where the prisons are to save Perry, when Phineas spoke.

"We've got to save him!" he exclaimed.

Alright, I admit it! I wasn't expecting that.

I turned around to look to Phineas, while Alt. Candace spoke.

"Oh no, too risky." she said. "You two have to get back to your dimension."

Then to me.

"Tell them that." she said.

Alright, I'm going to do the opposite of what I promised to Perry, but I could not allow them to save Perry, if they wanted to save him.

"No, Candace." I said. "I agree with them! If they want to save Perry, I'm not going to stop them!"

"We're not going anywhere without our platypus!" Phineas continued, stubbornly.

"I thought you said he was just using you as a cover?" Alt. Buford asked.

"I know what I said, I was hurt." Phineas continued. "But even if it was all an act, he's still a part of this family, and we're not leaving without him."

_If he realized that before..._ I thought, sighing. _This wouldn't be happening._

I mentally shrugged.

_Ah, well..._

"I may never be able to open this again." Dr. Baljeet said.

"It doesn't matter, we're going back for him!" Phineas said.

"And however bad as it goes, we can do the clockwise tour." I said, having kinda caught up with the whole situation thanks to my alternate self. "So I can be dropped directly to my dimension."

_Okay, I know that there's still that problem of Perry having to go away, but right now I don't want to break them the news...Even if I know that soon or later I have to do that._ I thought.

"Well then, you three are on your own." Alt. Candace said.

"Fine!" I said, crossing my arms.

I always do that when I'm decided on something and I'm not going to back away.

"Just tell us where Doofenshmirtz keeps his prisoners." Phineas said, as determined as me.

I also caught sight of Ferb putting his hands over his hips, looking, even if his facial look remained the same, as determined as us.

Then Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb walked toward their sister.

"We have to help them!" Alt. Phineas said.

"No we don't." Alt. Candace said.

"Yes we do, remember how we felt when **OUR **Perry disappeared?"

Silence followed between everyone as I watched Alt. Candace looking to their sad faces, even if Ferb's look remained the same.

To the end Alt. Candace slapped her forehead.

"Oh criminy, I must be crazy." she said.

_Maybe._ I thought.

"Alright, we can get there through the tunnels."

"Yes!" Alt. Phineas cheered.

"Let's suit up, people!" Alt. Candace said, and she walked away.

"I will try to keep it open for as long as possible, but the window is very unstable, even the slightest disturbance could cause it to collapse." Dr. Baljeet said.

I was going to tell him something, but then I noticed a girl that I'm sure it was Candace from the boys' dimension, running and screaming toward the portal.

"Can the disturbance be that girl that is running and screaming toward the portal?" I asked.

Before Dr. Baljeet could answer me, Candace leaps through the portal and it shut close.

"Yeah, like that." he said.

"Hi, Candace." Phineas greeted.

Candace sat up and said.

"You guys are so..." she started, then realized something. "Wait, why are there four of you?"

_Here we go again..._I thought.

"Oh, these guys are from this dimen..." Phineas started.

"Are we inside the mysterious force?" she asked, interrupting Phineas.

_Alright, this day is getting strange... _I thought.

"I'm not sure I understand the quest..." Phineas restarted but was interrupted.

"And why is Isabella suddenly fashionable?" Candace asked.

Alt. Isabella was visibly offended from that.

"What do you mean, 'suddenly'?" she demanded.

She was ignored.

"Seriously, where are we?"

Phineas reached her and grabbed her hand.

"Candace, I'm sure you have a million questions, but right now, we have to save Perry from being turned into a cyborg." he said, pulling her.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"We'll explain on the way." I told her.

We run toward the mine cars.

"So, how do I dress in your in your dimension?" Isabella asked.

As we run toward the mine cars, I noticed Candace looking to her alternate self.

"Hey, is that me?" she asked. "I look good!"

We continued to run, joined by Alt. Alessandra and Alt. Buford, but I could hear then Alt. Candace's voice.

"Oh no, you two stay here." she ordered.

I could tell exactly who was she ordering: Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb.

"But we want to help." Alt. Phineas protested.

"That's an order!"

Then I heard some running, and I could tell that Alt. Candace was reaching us.

**_Later._**

I was sitting near my Alternate self, as we were riding through a cave on some train tracks in mining cars.

I was kinda curious to know how my Alternate self reached this dimension.

"Soooo..." I decided to speak after a little. "How did you end up in this dimension?"

Alt. Alessandra looked to me, but then looked away from me.

"Alright, sorry to have asked..." I said.

"I was labelled a Dimension Traveller when I was 13, 5 years ago, and my first mission happened to be here, in this Dimension." came her numb reply.

"Oh..." I said.

I knew I should have left her be, but blame my curiosity.

"Why did you never come back to your dimension?" she asked.

Other silence.

"Sorry, I'm just being too curious..." I said, looking down, embarrassed.

I heard her sighing.

"I didn't come back for two motives." she said.

I looked up, and saw her looking a little sad.

"What are they?"

"Well, when I arrived Doofenshmirtz had already taken over and I didn't want to go back until he went down."

"Oh..." I said.

Two minutes of silence passed, and she didn't continue.

I had the bad feeling I was going to regret it, but I was too curious.

"The second motive?"

Alt. Alessandra sighed.

I decided to close my mouth.

"I'm going to the others for a little." I said, knowing it was better to leave her alone.

I got to the car where Phineas and Ferb were.

"Wait, so in this dimension, Perry is a secret agent?" Candace was asking.

I spoke before Phineas could.

"Nope, in this dimension, he's a cyborg." I said, getting near the boys.

That made Candace realize she never knew me.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Alessandra Cesarini, 18 years old, Dimension Traveller." I presented myself.

"Alright..." she said.

I sighed.

"However, so where is Perry a secret agent?" she asked to her brothers.

"That would be in our dimension, but we're not in our dimension right now." Phineas explained.

"Okay, I'm having trouble processing this."

"Now I wish I hadn't thrown away that pamphlet." Phineas said.

"Ya think?" I asked.

Then I thought maybe I should have give him the pamphlet, but then I noticed Alt. Alessandra beckoning near her and I nodded.

"Excuse me." I said to the others.

I moved back to the car and sat near my alternate self.

Silence once again fell between us.

"I'm sorry." I said to the end. "I was too much curious."

"Don't worry." Alt. Alessandra said. "However my second motive is that my Leafeon has disappeared six months after we reached that dimension. Never saw her since she disappeared."

That hit me like a wall of brick.

"Oh..."that was all I could manage.

The rest of the journey to the underground entrance of the DEI passed in silence, between us, I was lost in thought that I jumped in surprise when I heard Alt. Phineas's voice.

"Aww, thanks, sis!" he exclaimed.

I turned around and saw indeed Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb behind Candace and Alt. Candace.

I couldn't help but be shocked.

_Wow...how did they get in the mine cars without being noticed?_ I thought.

I also could tell that Alt. Candace wasn't going to be happy with that.

Indeed...

"What are you guys doing here?" she demanded.

"We want to help."

"Sir, we're nearing the target." Alt. Isabella called.

"Ugh!" Alt. Candace groaned.

Then to the boys.

"Don't move!"

She leaps into our car and uses her staff to jam the wheels just as we reach an entry way.

We all got out.

"Okay people, change of plans." she said.

_I was expecting her to say that..._ I thought.

"This is as far as we go."

"We're not gonna help them?" Phineas asked.

"No, we're going to get you two home where it's safe."

"But we want to..."

"Look, this isn't our fight, it's theirs, and you two shouldn't have gotten involved!"

She hits a button and a door opens.

"Maybe none of us should have." she said.

She walked toward the mine cars.

"Okay, we're outta here." she said.

We watched as Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb got into the cars and she pushes them back.

I noticed Alt. Isabella, Alt. Buford and Alt. Alessandra looking to each other and nodded.

We walked inside, and I noticed it was kinda dark.

"It's me, or this darkness isn't normal?" I called.

"Yeah." Alt. Buford said. "I don't remember it being so dark down here."

"Dark?" I then heard Alt. Candace ask.

Little did we know was that we're falling into a trap, that would bring us in more troubles.

**_End of the fifth chapter._**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Read and Review._**

**_See you later,_**

**_Legendary Fairy._**

**_I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but my OC and this story._**


	6. Rescues, chase, recaptured and DOOM!

**Adventure Ark.**

**Chapter 6: Rescues, chases, recaptured and Doom!**

**Summary: **_Alright, I admit it, I don't know what's going on anymore! Only one thing I know...I'm never going to say that it can't get worse, because it can get, trust me._

**_In the previous chapter._**

_"Okay, we're outta here." she said._

_We watched as Alt. Phineas and Alt. Ferb got into the cars and she pushes them back._

_I noticed Alt. Isabella, Alt. Buford and Alt. Alessandra looking to each other and nodded._

_We walked inside and I noticed it was kinda dark._

_"It's me, or this darkness isn't normal?" I called._

_"Yeah." Alt. Buford said. "I don't remember it being so dark down here."_

_"Dark?" I then heard Alt. Candace ask._

_Little did we know was that we're falling into a trap, that would bring us in more troubles._

**_In this chapter._**

_Alright, I should give my instincts more credit._ I thought as the lights come on revealing Norm-bots surrounding them.

And yes, I should have thought of the fact that this could be all a trap...but ya know, being riled wasn't exactly what you call helpful.

"That's because it's a trap!" we heard our Dr. D announce.

We heard his laughs as he comes out with 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, that was holding Perry by a collar chain.

Alright, at least he's not a cyborg right now...And it's kinda reassuring...just a little.

Okay, I admit I was worried, alright? I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I mean...it isn't it already enough what happened?!

Then I was brought out from my thoughts when Doofenshmirtz continued.

"And if it was light, you would've seen us and run away, hence ruining the trap!"

I slapped my forehead in exasperation.

_Alright, __**SERIOUSLY! **_I thought. _This man has hit his head too many times!_

"I think they get that." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

"No duh." I said sarcastically.

Alright, seriously, why I needed to do sarcasm even in this moment?!

I mentally sighed.

Let it be.

"Perry!" then Phineas exclaimed. "We uh, well...well, we uh, came to rescue you!"

Perry looked to me, and I gave a small nervous laugh.

"I know, I know!" I said, in defence. "I had to make sure we got back to their dimension safely, but I just couldn't. They wanted to rescue you!"

"That's right." Phineas confirmed.

Then looking to the whole situation.

"So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case..."

He sighed.

"To sum it in few words." I interrupted. "We didn't think of a plan."

"Yeah...we could've thought this out more."

"Yeah, maybe..."

Then Alt. Doofenshmirtz laughed and he made Perry turn to look to him.

"I goy you, and I got your little friends, too." he said. "Game over. You lose! Mark this the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus!"

He checks his watch.

"Three-forty...ugh, I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00, Eastern Standard Time."

Alright, I would have said it was 3:45, but right now it wasn't the right time to do one of my comments.

Also because...when Perry pressed a button on his watch, a hologram of an old man showering was shown.

I gave a small squeal of disgust, and covered my eyes.

Alright, not one of the best seeing, but it was embarrassing.

Then I felt someone pulling away and I dared to cover myself to see Perry pulling us away.

I noticed that Alt. Doofenshmirtz had let go of his chain and that he, Doofenshmirtz, Platyborg and the Norm-bots were covering in disgust.

_Alright..._I thought, as I ran too. _How can the Norm-bots find that disgusting? They're robots...and also...Platyborg didn't show any emotion but loyalty to Alt. Doofenshmirtz...then why now he's covering?_

Okay, not going to investigate.

_"I told you, not between 3:30 and 4:00!" _I then heard the old man screeching.

That must have made realize to Alt. Doofenshmirtz we were escaping because he yelled.

"They're getting away!"

We run out of the door and then I noticed Alt. Candace hitting the button shutting the door.

"I knew this was a bad idea." she said.

_AH!_ I thought. _Now she's telling us!_

"Okay, everyone in the cars!" she ordered.

We all hop in, and she started pushing.

"Go go go!" she was saying.

Alt. Alessandra knew that they needed to start the motor.

She turned to Alt. Isabella.

"Isabella, start the motor!" she ordered. "Quick!"

"Yes!" Alt. Isabella said.

I saw her leaping to the front and starting the engine.

"I got it!" she announced.

I turned then my attention back to the upcoming Norm-bots.

"They're coming!" Alt. Alessandra said.

Phineas and Ferb meanwhile, as I saw, pull Alt. Candace in.

"You two, keep your heads down and remember your training." I heard then Alt. Candace say, and I was sure she was speaking to Alt. Phineas and Ferb.

"Uh, Candace?" I heard then Alt. Alessandra speak. "Don't you remember? They aren't part of the Resistance, so they didn't have training."

"Yeah!" I heard Alt. Phineas say.

"Well, keep your heads down!" Alt. Candace said. "Consider yourself trained."

Then the Norm-bots were reaching us.

"This is going to be close."

She picks up her staff and twirls it, and Alessandra took out her Universal Wand.

"All right, you rust buckets, let's dance."

They smash away several and my mouth was falling to the ground while I was watching it.

Then Phineas, Ferb and Perry looked to us.

"Uh, can you two do that?" they asked us.

"Well..." Candace said. "Apparently..."

"Wow!" I said. "I want to learn that moves when I'm back to my dimension!"

We continued to watch them battle, until I heard Alt. Buford speak.

"I am so in love with them right now."

This shocked me and made me look to him, likewise Alt. Isabella.

"What?!" we exclaimed.

He looked away.

"Nothing." he said.

I shrugged and returned my attention to the others.

"If we can get to the north tunnel before they get to us, I can trip the security door."

I noticed Perry, that Ferb was trying to get free, pulling his collar off his neck.

"You could have done that without problem?!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged and I fell down anime style.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed.

"Isabella, give us more throttle!" Alt. Candace said.

"It's all the way in, sir!" I heard Alt. Isabella say as I got up.

"Alright, this is going to get hairy."

Alt. Candace and Alt. Alessandra jumped away while I looked to Perry wielding his collar and chain as a weapon.

I looked to the boys.

"What do you say if we join him?" I asked them.

They nodded, and while Phineas picked up a wrench and Ferb took off his shoes and tied the laces together to make nun-chucks, I grabbed my Heart Key and transformed it into my Heart Wand, and then transformed my Shot Card into physical form.

Then I heard however the discussion of Alt. Isabella, Alt. Alessandra and Alt. Candace.

"Can we make those turns at this speed?" Alt. Isabella asked.

"We're about to find out!" Alt. Alessandra said.

Suddenly the cars made some swerves but to the end it stopped, as one Norm-bot reached us.

I saw Perry wrapping his chain around one of the Norm-bot's arms and attaches the collar to a sign, causing the chain to rip the arm off.

"Good job!" I cheered.

But then ducked to avoid being it from it.

I don't know what happened but from the fact I heard the laser firing and both Alt. Buford and Candace's scream, it wasn't good.

Indeed when we turned I saw a fire starting and both boy and girl backing away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Alt. Buford as he reached the cars of the Resistance.

Candace screams and reaches us.

We got now through a tunnel, and I got an idea.

But this time the boys beated me to the punch because they grabbed the Norm-bot's arm, and positioned to use it.

Perry would take aim, while Phineas would make sure to move the arm in the direction wanted, and Ferb, by grabbing two wires, he would fire the lasers.

I heard then Alt. Candace say.

"There it is." she said. "We should be okay if we can just hold off these..."

"Don't worry!" I called. "We have it all under control!"

I then pointed my wand to one of the Norm-bots.

"Shot Card, go!" I ordered.

I watched as the Card hit it, joined also by the lasers of the robot arm that Phineas, Ferb and Perry were using.

We continued doing short work of the Norm-bots that were trying to get closer, and then I heard Alt. Alessandra say.

"I have to admit it." she said. "They're good."

"Can we do that?" Alt. Phineas asked.

"No, keep your head down." Alt. Candace said.

In the confusion, I didn't know what was going on, but unbeknownst to me, my subconscious was creating a new Card.

Then suddenly also one of my Poke Balls shook and opened.

From the Poke Ball, my Glaceon, Icelady, came out.

I gasped.

"Ice!" I called her from her nickname. "What's wrong?"

She was growling to the sky, and I dared to look up, having the bad feeling that I would regret it.

Indeed I did, since I saw not only Platyborg but a cyborg Leafeon.

"Oh, snap!" was all that I could say before the lasers they fired it the wheels of our car.

Indeed it made the car skid and me fall to the ground.

"OW!" I yelped, as my Shot Card returned to Card form and returned to the Card Pack, together to other two Cards, as I managed to keep hold of my Wand and my Glaceon fell on me.

Meanwhile I heard Phineas's voice.

"No, no, no...!" he was yelling, and I had the bad feeling he lost the ammo.

I retrieved Ice's Poke Ball and returned my Glaceon and my Heart Wand to key form, and I got up, noticing a lot of commotion.

_Okay, now things are getting bad..._I thought.

Then I heard Alt. Candace's voice.

"Everyone to the front car." she was saying. "We're going to have to cut loose these cars..."

Flames shoot up, blocking us from doing that.

_Things are definitely getting bad! _I thought.

"The motor's overheating!" then I heard Alt. Isabella say.

I don't know what happened in the other car but then Alt. Candace's words made me realize that from now on, we would be alone.

"Sorry guys, you're on your own." she said.

There, I knew that.

Then I heard Alt. Alessandra's voice.

"No, Candace!" she was yelling. "Don't!"

But it didn't stop her as she hits the lock with her staff, causing the cars to dislodge.

We came to a stop and we were grabbed from the Norm-bots.

Alright, someone remind me to punch Alt. Candace's nose if we manage to get out of this alive.

Alright, someone does it to my place, I'm kinda fearing for my and the other's lives.

**_Back to the DEI._**

Now we're being hold from the Norm-bots and Alt. Doofenshmirtz walked toward Phineas and Ferb.

"Now you have no choice but to fix my machine!" he told Phineas.

"No." Phineas said.

"That's not one of your choices. Fix my machine!"

"No."

"Can, uh, can I say something?" I heard Candace ask, and I looked to her, like everyone.

She instead looked to Perry.

"So I think I'm up to date on the whole Perry-agent thing." she said.

A minute of pause.

"Strangely, that's the most normal thing that's happened this afternoon..."

_Well, at least there's someone that wasn't angry to Perry! _I thought.

Then I saw her turning to Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"But who exactly is this guy?"

We all looked back to him.

"Fix it!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"No." Phineas said.

"Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot."

"You have all my support on that." I said.

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz said offended.

"Fix the machine!" then Alt. Doofenshmirtz ordered Phineas again.

"No." Phineas responded.

_Alright, this is getting tiring!_ I thought.

"Very well then." Alt. Doofenshmirtz starte, being really tired of it. "You've forced my hand!"

I got kinda scared.

That's it until he pulls out a dog sock puppet.

"Fix the machine!" he said in a high pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"No." Phineas repeated.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "When I was your age, I did anything a puppet told me to do!"

I slammed my forehead, not hard enough, on the arm of the Norm-bot holding me.

_Really, he's stupid like his dimension self?!_ I thought.

"How old do you think we are?!" Phineas asked.

"I don't know, one, two?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said. "It's hard to tell with the one eye."

"We're older than one and two, trust me." I said.

"I don't know why you're being so uncooperative." Alt. Doofenshmirtz continued. "All I'm asking you to do is to make my machine work so I can invade and conquer your world and enslave your loved ones."

"You answered your 'not question' yourself!" I yelled. "There's no way we're going to let you do that!"

Alright, I don't have loved ones there, and right now it's not of help the fact that you're being held by a Norm-bot and there are not one, but **TWO **cyborgs near you, but I'm a good person, and there's no way I'm going to let him know how to enter their dimension and enslave everyone.

I prefer die than doing that!

Then why I'm having the bad feeling that instead someone will inadvertently say that too him.

"Alessandra's right." Phineas said. "Why would we do something that would lead to our own self-destruction?"

Alright, I jinxed it.

Dr. D, that was still trying to get what was wrong with his Other-Dimensioninator, heard this and his eyes widen in realization.

I totally...**TOTALLY **jinxed it!

"Self-destruction?" he asked.

He thought about it.

"Self-destruct..."

Then he remembered.

"Wait, wait! I remember now!" he said. "They took out my self-destruct button!"

Then he pulled it out.

"I don't know why I put it back in, but here, I'll just rewire this, like so, and there!"

He clips in a wire and turns it on and it forms a portal.

"It's working!" he cheered. "It's working! It is functioning properly!"

Now we're totally **DOOMED! **Not only us, but also Danville and its citizens!

Alt. Doofenshmirtz then smirked to Phineas.

"Well well, look who just became redundant!" he said.

Then to the Platyborg and Leafborg.

"Send them to their doom!"

Platyborg pointed to Candace.

"Yes, her too."

Leafborg pointed at me.

"Yes, yes!"

Then Platyborg points at Perry.

This tired Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes yes, everyone." he said.

To emphatize that he pointed to every one of us as he says...

"Doom, doom, doom, doom and..."

Dr. D reached him as he was saying doom for Perry.

"Doom!" they said simultaneously.

"Jinx, you owe me **THREE **sodas!" Dr. D told his alternate self.

By the look of Alt. Doofenshmirtz, I could tell he was tired of him.

_He shouldn't have said that..._ I thought.

Indeed...

"Okay, doom for him too." he said, and walked off.

It took a minute, but to the end Dr. D got that.

"What?" he asked shocked. "But I'm you!"

As of all answer Alt. Doofenshmirtz sticks out the puppet.

"Doom!" he said, in his high pitched voice.

"Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?" Dr. D asked.

"What? Being doomed twice?" I asked.

"No, being doomed by a puppet." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

_Now I definitely can understand why Alt. Doofenshmirtz wants to get ride of him, and why Perry managed to stop him..._I thought, as a Norm-bot grabbed him. _This man is a complete idiot._

Little did we know was that we're going to be rescued luckily and that the last battle was nearing.

**_End of the sixth chapter._**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Read and Review._**

**_Legendary Fairy._**

**_P.S: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, only my OC and the story._**


	7. Doom, Rescue and Brand New Reality

**Adventure Ark.**

**Chapter 7: Doom, Rescue and Brand New Reality.**

**Summary: **_Okay, I'm learning really to expect the unexpected._

**_In the previous chapter._**

_"Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?" Dr. D asked._

_"What? Being doomed twice?" I asked._

_"NO, being doomed by a puppet." he said._

_I rolled my eyes._

_Now I definitely can understand why Alt. Doofenshmirtz wants to get ride of him, and why Perry managed to stop him..._ I thought, as a Norm-bot grabbed him. _This man is a complete idiot._

_Little did we know was that we're going to be rescued luckily and that the last battle was nearing._

**_Back to the beginning of the story._**

_And this brings us to the beginning of the story. _I thought as we walked, all chained, to our destiny, as we were led from the Norm-bots.

Alt. Doofenshmirtz appears on the screen.

"Welcome, doomed guests." he said. "Come on. Keep trekking. Doom is that way!"

We approach a large covered item.

"I would say so far, adulthood gets a three." Candace said.

"Welcome to life." I said to her.

"You kow, this may be as good as it gets." Dr. D said.

We walk onto a rocky area.

And now for my all-time favourite game..." Alt. Doofenshmirtz announced.

The tarp is pulled off the item, revealing a cage holding the Goozim, it roars.

"Poke the Goozim with a stick, surrounded by lava."

Then I noticed the pathway retracting.

"My second favourite game is backgammon, love it!"

Alessandra rolled her eyes, but then yelped as she was pulled from Doofenshmirtz, that tried to convince his alternate self to not doom him.

"Wait, wait, hold the phone." he said. "I can be useful. What if you need a kidney? Or a stand-in for boring functions you have to attend, or another kidney?"

"Doom!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz repeated.

"Aw, pooh." Dr. D said.

Meanwhile several Norm-bots poke the Goozim with spears.

It roars, blowing our hair back.

Another bot turns a crank, opening the cage.

Alright, now I'm totally starting to freak out.

"Cranky, cranky, cranky." Alt. Doofenshmirtz gloated. "Oh, I love the crank!"

Alright, I retire, not freaking out, but going to kill Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

_ALRIGHT! _I thought. _If he doesn't shut up and we survive, I'm going to stick up one of my boots up his sorry butt, and the other one I'm going to make it eat it!_

Then the Goozim roars again.

"I'll be honest, Ferb, I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this." Phineas said. "Blah blah blah, two-car garage, etcetera, etcetera."

I looked to it, and even through I have the feeling I said that, I shrugged and spoke.

"I've seen worse." I told them.

"Yeah, well, welcome to **MY **life!" Dr. D yelled.

The Goozim roars and he hides behind a Norm-bot.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, déjà vu-ish." Ferb admitted.

"Yeah." I said.

I then noticed and Perry bites at his cuffs.

I then noticed a Norm-bot passing by.

But I wasn't the only one that noticed that, since Phineas did too.

"Hey, Perry." he called to the platyps. "Check out that guard."

He points and I saw a ring of keys on a hook on his back.

"The keys!"

I watched as the platypus looked down at the keyhole on his collar and moves his cuff to reveal the watch.

He activates an electro-magnet and fires, pulling the keys to us.

"Cool!" Phineas said.

But then I noticed that the Norm-bot too was being pulled to us.

"AH!" I yelped. "Look out!"

Too late, since it hits into us and flies erratically.

I hold tightly onto the Norm-bot's arm, not going to let go.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ferb climbing on its back and opening a panel, which hit Dr. D on the head.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain. "Is this the plan?"

We fly into the air and over the lava and Dr. D screamed again.

"Please tell me this isn't the plan!" he pleaded.

Ferb works with the Norm-bot's wiring.

"You are tampering with the property of..." the Norm-bot started but then he sparks and turns to the Norm head.

"Let's make omelettes!" he said, in a more polite manner.

_Okay, I admit it._ I thought as my stomach growled. _I'm really hungry, but it's not time to think about it._

"Maybe later." I said.

Alright, when I'm hungry, stomach, mind and mouth don't work together.

Then we fly still and we hit into two Norm-bots.

The Goozim grabs them and shreds them.

I kinda don't want to be them right now.

Then Doofenshmirtz screams as we fly and he hits the head of the Norm-bot turning the crank, knocking it off.

"Good one, Dr. D!" I cheered.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Can you get a little more lift on this thing? I think I just bruised a kidney."

"My bicycle is missing!" the Norm-bot said.

Alright, this one is a stupid answer.

"But you don't have a bicycle!" I shrieked.

Then I saw a Norm-bot coming toward us.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. "Look out!"

Too late, they smash into each other, destroying them.

We fall onto the top of the cage, and for once, I'm glad that the Goozim had fur, since it softened our landing.

Then I saw the headless Norm-bot holding the crank collapse, the crank spinning and shutting the cage.

Alright, maybe someone up there still loves us.

"Yay!" we cheered.

But however our joy was short lived as the door then breaks off and falls down.

_Oh, come on! God, you really hate us so much today?! _I thought.

"Awww." Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dr. D moaned.

"D'oh!" I instead cursed.

To make things worse the Goozim wedges itself out of the cage and grabs the door in its teeth and throws it.

"Ha, ha!" I herd Alt. Doofenshmirtz cheer. "Yes! Go, Goozim!"

Then I noticed a Norm-bot coming in wearing an apron and oven mitts, holding a muffin on a tray.

Alright, I know you're surprised that a young woman on the verge to be eaten has time to look around.

But what can I do? I'm done this way.

"It's muffin time, sir." the Norm-bot announced.

"Already?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz looked behind.

Alright, at least for now he's distracted...for now...

Then the Goozim turns and I heard the sound of keys hitting the metal, and I could tell that Perry was trying to unlock his chains.

The Goozim roars and we all screamed and tumble together.

That caused Perry to drop the keys that landed on the bottom of the cage.

Then I noticed Perry pointing to the edge of the cage.

He begins to climb down it.

"Okay, I see where you're going with this." Phineas said.

He and Ferb were the next one to climb.

"I officially prefer our dimension." Candace said, and she climbs down too.

"I totally agree!" I called, as I followed suit.

I saw Perry reaching the bottom and moving to the keys, the others following.

"Uh, this may not be the best time to tell you, but I actually flunked jungle gym in grade school." Dr. D said.

"Now you're telling us?!" I shrieked.

"I just couldn't get the hang of all that climbing and..."

The Goozim roars and swipes.

He yells and falls, I following suit since I was chained to him, and then the others, I closed my eyes, since I feared this was it.

But then I felt myself being swung, and I opened my eyes seeing that Perry managed to grab the bar, while the keys shook and fall.

I gasped.

"The keys!" I screamed.

By sheer luck, and I mean it, I managed to catch them.

As I prayed that the platypus could hold on, I heard Dr. D's voice.

"Oh great, you caught it!" he was yelling. "Quick, unlock me!"

I looked to him in disbelief.

"But are you even paying attention to where you are?!" I shrieked, grasping the keys tightly.

I saw him look down and realizing where he was.

"Oh, that's right." he said. "Uh, it can wait, later."

"Good!" I said.

I continued to pray that Perry could hang on, that the Goozim couldn't reach him and that Alt. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't notice that we were still alive.

Unluckily, the third hope was short lived because I noticed he noticed us, since he spits his muffin.

"More guards!"

The Norm-bot comes back with a tray full of muffins.

"It's muffin time, sir!" he said.

"You're broken!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled as he hits him with a muffin.

More Norm-bots swarm out, the Goozim roars and swipes.

_Alright, that's it. _I thought. _I never gave up hope, but now we're totally doomed..._

Then suddenly there was a rumbling noise.

_Oh, man, I should have say it before!_

I looked and saw one of the large lawn gnomes move.

It hits the screen, causing cracks, and then when the gnome tips over, I could see Alt. Candace riding it.

Alright, I retire about punching Alt. Candace's nose!

She unhooks two devices from her belt.

One fires a grappler, which ties onto a bar on the ceiling, the other she places on the back of the gnome.

It shoots a grapple which shoots and hooks onto the front of the front of the gnome, she hooks the two together and the gnome swings, smashing into the Norm-bots.

I cheered.

"Yay, other dimension Candace!" Phineas cheered too.

I couldn't help but smile...even if right now this was looking hopeless.

Then I heard Alt. Candace's yell.

"Phineas, catch!"

I don't know what she did, but I could tell it was important, because we dangerously moved as Phineas tried to grasp it.

"The remote!" he cried.

_The remote?! _I thought. _What would we do with that?!_

Then more bots swarm in, and I noticed he was looking down, and his eyes widened.

_Oh no, for love of Arceus, he's not going to make Perry do what he would do, does he?!_

He looks up and shouts to Perry.

"Perry, let go!" he exclaimed.

There...I jinxed it, did I?

I could imagine Perry's disbelief hearing that.

And also Candace's when she shouted...

"WHAT?! No, don't let go!"

"Perry, trust me!" Phineas told the platypus.

Alright, right now I wouldn't be in Perry's shoes.

"Two words: La-va!" Candace shouted.

Well, that would be first only a word and then...if you put that you're hanging for dear life, with lava under you, Norm-bots coming at you and a Goozim up there...I would prefer to die in the lava.

"Well, if you put that we have Norm-bots approaching us..." I said. "And we have lava under us and the Goozim up us, a way to die or another..."

"Trust me!" Phineas called once again.

I could tell that Perry was duelling about it and I had to admit it, I was so angry to Phineas, but now...well...I wasn't angry anymore.

I could tell, even if not seeing him, that he wasn't angry anymore to Perry, and he was just asking for trust.

Well, now I'm kinda conflicted, I don't want to die, but I can't help but wonder if Phineas does have a plan, to ask Perry to let go.

Well, I can't wonder anymore because I yelped as suddenly I started to fall toward the lava.

That spoke for me...Perry let go.

And since I could heard some crashes, I could only imagine that the Norm-bot crashed into each other, and I shrieked, not only for our upcoming death, but also because for the fact that the Goozim was diving after us.

Then suddenly we entered a portal and I recognized the pinkish jungle as the other dimension we saw when we're trying to get home, and we bounce around on the plans.

Alright, I admit it.

Phineas is a genius!

We landed on the ground, and I would have sighed in relief if it wasn't for the fact that then also the Goozim lands near us.

I squeaked, but then I noticed that he was now compressed into a circular shape.

Well...he looks...nice?

Then he growls, but then sees his body, he whimpers and slinks off.

Alright, I admit it...now I kinda feel bad for him.

Then I remembered I was holding the keys, and smiling I looked to the others while holding the keys.

"Someone wants to get free?" I called, winking.

Phineas smiled.

**_A minute later._**

We unlocked ourselves, while Perry unlocks Doofenshmirtz.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus."

I would have smiled if it wasn't for a laser that almost hit us.

"Ayeee!" I shrieked.

Then I noticed Norm-bots pouring through the portal.

"Stop where you are." a Norm-bot said. "You cannot leave."

"I use aggression to mask my insecurities." another Norm-bot said, as he was in his Norm head.

_Oh, and to hide your sadness what you use?! _I thought, as he returns his head to the armoured ones, and fires.

"Phineas!" I cried.

"The portal!" Phineas said, getting it.

He shuts it.

"Good, now..." Phineas started.

But I pull him out of another shot.

"RUN!" I yelled.

We started to run.

I don't know what will happen to Alt. Candace...but I hope she'll manage to get out.

"Alright, follow me!" Phineas yelled. "We're going around clockwise!"

He aims the remote and fires, opening a portal and they leap through, the bots follow.

As the song goes on, they go into different dimensions.

**_(Song: Brand New Reality)_**

_If there's no hospitability_

_Just get out of town_

_You can be light on formality and say_

_I guess I'll see you around_

_You've got no obligations_

_Nothin' holding you down_

_Find a new situation and say_

_I guess I'll see you around_

_You've got no time to waste_

_On sentimentality_

_Get out and find yourself_

_A brand new reality_

_Get out and find yourself_

_A brand new reality_

_A particle duality_

_A new dimensionality, yeah._

_Well, sometimes it's appropriate_

_To stop for a snack_

_If you do then I hope you get back_

_I guess I'll see you around_

_Hopping clockwise through dimensions_

_Is a dangerous thing_

_But it seems to help a lot if we sing_

_And we can sing about_

_A brand new reality_

_A brand new reality_

_A brand new reality_

_A brand (repeated still as we go through several dimensions, with the bots following)_

_I guess I'll see you around._

Alright, I think we're about to reach their dimension.

How do I know that? Well, I recognize this dimension, it's mine.

But little did we know then was that we were about to start our last battle...for not only the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area, but even for the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area.

**_End of the seventh chapter of Adventure Ark._**

**_We're coming to a close to the first Ark of thoughts, for Alessandra I think we have two-three chapters and an epilogue, so soon I'll begin with the next character._**

**_Watcha think?_**

**_Read and Review._**

**_Legendary Fairy._**

**_P.S: I don't own anything but my OC and this story._**


End file.
